warhammer_40000_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Classic Joshua Scarriest
Joshua Scarriest is an interesting Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos, although he ends up working for the other two Ordos anyway. A psyker, he has somehow created a seperate entity that resides within him, who he calls "Scarribest". Scarribest is the personality expected of an inquisitor: cold, calculating, unrelenting. Scarriest on the other hand is overall a good, caring person. History Youth Joshua is extremely sensitive about his early years, and tends to make things up to get people to stop asking. These fake histories often contradict each other. For example, he once said that he was born to a noble family of high status. Years later, however, he commented that he was an orphan who grew up on the streets. Deriving the truth out of these answers is impossible, so those who are interested have learned to live without knowing. It is unknown how he became affiliated with the Inquisition. The Birth of Scarribest As an interrogator, Scarriest was notorious for being an irresponsible nuisance. When he realized that he was likely going to be removed from his position, Joshua decided to develop an alter ego that he called "Inquisitor Scarribest", a sort of joke on his own surname. Scarribest would be the face shown to his superiors and colleagues. He would be all that an inquisitor was infamous to be: emotionless, cold-hearted, merciless. When the Inquisition first met Scarribest, they were amazed at the difference in attitude and productivity. Where Scarriest would have taken shortcuts, Scarribest was pain-stakingly thorough. Joshua gained respect within the Ordo Xenos, and became an inquisitor relatively quickly. On an assignment to discover why the orks of Kurathan II were growing to sizes up to three times larger than the average ork, Joshua came across an artifact. It was a medallion used to connect to the Warp, and focus energies into a single entity (which caused the orks to grow increasingly powerful). All of Scarriest's attempts to destroy the medallion failed: it was indestructable. Knowing that he could not find a way to break the artifact, he changed into Scarribest. Scarribest's cold logic quickly deduced that the only way to stop the artifact from creating a new race of unstoppable orks would be Exterminatus, and quarantine of the planet. All seemed to be going well for Joshua. He was able to continue working as an inquisitor, without having to give up his personality. Scarribest would bear the burden placed by the Inquisition. Scarriest would reap the benefits. However, Joshua began to lose control of himself while he acted as Scarribest. He made decisions that he believed were morally wrong. This continued, and worsened. Finally, the two identities forcefully split, becoming individual. Scarriest no longer had control over Scarribest, they were two different people sharing a body. This schism was so powerful, even Joshua's psyker abilities were affected. Scarriest retained all of his abilities, but the power of his passive and defensive skills was greatly increased. Scarribest had his own psychic power, but was only capable of offensive abilities. The exact cause of this split remains unknown, but it was definitely psychic in origin. Scarriest has speculated that he may have been a plaything of Chaos, and that the second identity was meant to drive him into madness. He also notes the possibility that the Scarribest identity may have caused it. Casting Shade The next few months proved to be difficult for Joshua. Scarriest was unable to exercise any kind of control over the newly freed Scarribest, and the two personalities would flow in and out like a tide of conciousness. After many unsuccessful attempts, Scarriest managed to force himself to maintain control. This allowed him to contain Scarribest until he was needed. If Scarribest attempted anything Scarriest was opposed to, Scarriest could retake control in an instant. This system worked well, but it was short-lived. Scarribest achieved his own takeover within the next few weeks. Over the course of about five years Joshua recruited his first stable group. The first to be recruited was Threat Athoran]], a mercenary's equivalent of a rennaisance man. Knowledge is Power Joshua discovered a ring during his investigation of Atosis III, which amplified his psychic ability but interrupted direct communication with Scarribest. He found a solution for this in the form of a mirror: his reflection now showed Scarribest (or Scarriest depending on the dominant persona) looking back at him. After consulting Lako'Laktu and Deliliah (the only psykers he trusted) and still not being able to explain his loss of contact with Scarribest, Scarriest decided to try a different approach. He tracked down Ezekiel Cornatus, and forced his unnatural luck into discovering the cause. Upon testing Ezekiels theory, which ended up being correct, Scarriest became aware of an entity present within his ring. The entity instructed him to find the world of Ardaton Prime, and through some means produced a pendant that appeared on Joshua in reality. After years of searching, Joshua found Ardaton Prime. On the planet's surface was a temple simply known as the Temple of Knowledge. Within the temple was a chamber filled with countless scrolls, books, tablets, and other forms of information. Joshua found a pedestal that his pendant fit into perfectly, and against his better judgement put on his ring. This created a connection between the two items, and caused Joshua to enter a coma. While in the coma, both Scarriest and Scarribest faced challenges, provided by the entity they had seen before. Although they quickly overcame these trials, the entity used their minds as a means of entering the material realm, revealing itself as an agent of the Ruinous Powers. Scarribest managed to send a powerful psychic blast into the daemon's mind, while Threat threw a melta charge. While the blast did not kill the daemon, it wounded it enough for Joshua to banish it back into the warp. Exhausted, Scarribest and Athoran both fell to the ground in relief. Thalicos, who had been trying to navigate her way through the temple, finally found the two men. Shocked at first, she called in Lako'Laktu to aid in extraction. This event had a lasting effect on Scarriest, leaving him disillusioned and somewhat paranoid. He found himself relying on Scarribest less and less with each passing day, slowly becoming the inquisitor he was supposed to be. Down the Foxhole Having won at his daemon fight, Scarriest decided to hunt the infamous terrorist known as "The Fox." He drove his spaceship around many planets before finding a dancing robot that told him where to find the criminal. Scarriest then drove his spaceship across the galaxy, where he found a hollow star called "The Foxhole." This was The Fox's secret lair, and it held all manner of traps and unspeakable horrors. Scarriest did not fear these traps, and drove his spaceship stoically through the gates. Just then The Foxhole's security alert went off, and The Fox had his lackeys shoot nukes at Scarriest. Donning his spacesuit, Scarriest used a jetpack to get to the nukes and disarm them using a hairpin. Then he threw the nukes at the Fox, but the Fox is sneaky. The Fox caught the nukes and used them to build his own spaceship. Scarriest got back into his own spaceship. Aiming his lasers, Scarriest shot at the Fox, crippling his turbines. "Leave me alone," said the Fox. "You have already killed my pride." Scarriest powered up his most powerful weapon. Aiming the mighty shaft, he released the load. "UUUUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," he groaned with pleasure. Floating through space, The Fox began to speak almost rhythmically. "Blood flows to the floor, as a heart was torn, from the body, and casted down to the floor. Only silence remains." Scarriest said nothing. Suddenly The Fox made a spaceship out of paperclips and space dust. His eyes glowed red as he said, "You have killed the light, now darkness remains." The Fox drove his spaceship out of The Foxhole. Scarriest was not about to let this cretin escape without a beating. He set his jetpack to "hardcore" and chased The Fox halfway across the galaxy before finally overtaking him. "If I be you I'd be rippin on some warpdust about now, you know what I'm sayin?" the inquisitor taunted. "No," said The Fox. "Hardcore warp rips." "No warpdust." With that, The Fox attempted to u-turn, but he forgot he was in space, and u-turns don't work in space. Scarriest boosted his jetpack one last time as he punched through The Fox's spaceship. The Fox was nearly dead, but Scarriest took pity upon him. "Run along lil Fox," he said. "I'll be waiting for your return." "I'll cap you with my 9!" said The Fox. Personalities Joshua's split identity was initially just him acting as a more "Inquisitor-ish" version of himself. As he developed his alter ego, Scarribest slowly became his own person. This continued to take effect until it seemed that only one personality could take control of the body at a time. Finally, Scarriest and Scarribest were seperate minds sharing one body.When either of the identities become deep in thought, he will isolate himself in his private quarters and speak to the other identity in a mirror. Scarriest is a light hearted joker, who always means well and tries to solve problems with as little destruction as possible. Scarribest, on the other hand, will take whatever means are necessary to completely neutralize a threat. The loss of life that comes with it is merely an unpleasant side effect.While sometimes the change is made voluntarily, there have been times that one identity has overthrown the other. For example, if Scarribest is about to take the lives of billions of Imperial citizens to ensure that no xenos remain on a planet, Scarriest will break through to stop him. Inversely, if Scarriest is being too conservative and cannot find a way to remove the xenos threat in his mindset, Scarribest will take over. Appearance, Abilities, and Traits Joshua had unkempt hair that never stays at any particular length for long. His face was usually stubble-covered, although he had been known to grow a full beard. Joshua was a naturally Zeta level psyker. When he wore his power-ampifying ring, he had the potential of being on par with even a Beta level psyker, although he generally climaxed at high Epsilon/low-Gamma level. Equipment Weapons Joshua has a fascination of weapons and other pieces of combat equipment. This works perfectly with his inquisitorial status: he can have anything he wants. *Relic Blade: Joshua's relic blade was one of his most favored weapons. It was broken into seven shards by a tyranid warrior, but he still kept the pieces with him. *Power Saber: After his relic blade was destroyed, Joshua began to use a rapier-style power saber. *"Poopadoopa" (force sword): Joshua recieved this sword after working with the Grey Knights. Although he admitted it to be a better weapon, Joshua did not carry Takanasha with him often. *Various Combat Blades: Joshua's armory holds seventeen unique combat blades. They vary from a simple knife, to a sinister-looking axe, to an unpowered replica of a lightning claw. *Master Crafted Bolt Pistol: Given to him by his master as a parting gift, Joshua's bolt pistol was almost always holstered on his belt when he went off of his ship. *Inferno Pistol: Joshua requisitioned this weapon while briefly working for the Ordo Hereticus. *Autostubber: While he rarely fired it, Joshua tended to keep this gun strapped to his calf. *Twin-linked laspistol: Heavily modified, Joshua used this when he wanted something different than his bolt pistol. Relics, Artifacts, and Other Trinkets *The Ring: Joshua's ring was found during an assignment. Although it once contained a powerful daemon, it was defeated, leaving the ring untainted. It is a band of black metal with a gem that was originally blue, but turns green when Scarribest has control of the shared body. The ring amplifies psychic power, although not at a consistent level. Joshua believes that the amplification grows greater in areas the Immaterium has more prescence in real-space, but he has yet to test this theory in a warp rift (such as the Eye of Terror or the Maelstrom). Relations Friends and Allies Lako'Laktu The first addition to his ever-growing group was a rogue Eldar named Lako'Laktu. They met while Joshua led a defense against Tau expanses. Unwilling to speak of his Craftworld, the Eldar quickly took a liking to Joshua's "moods" as he called them. When they first worked together, he said "It is interesting to see you so light-hearted, and then become amazingly cold and serious." (This, of course, was after becoming accustomed to Scarriest's personality, and then the identity switch). Because Scarribest was the identity dealing with the operation, he was going to exploit the Eldar's talents to neutralize the Tau, and then execute him. However, as Joshua was about to slip the poison into Lako'Laktu's goblet, Scarriest came forth and stopped him.The duo became friends, and developed a system that would allow the Eldar to remain with Joshua at nearly all times. In the inquisitor's personal ship (then manned by a crew provided by the Inquisition, now manned by Joshua's companions), there was a hidden room that was not in any blueprints. The only way to access it was to go to Joshua's private chambers, into the washroom, and open the panelling. By hiding Lako'Laktu in this room, the inquisitor was able to keep the Eldar with him on all of his journeys. Note: Scarriest calls Lako'Laktu "Lak", Scarribest only refers to him as "Eldar". Threatman "Threat" Athoran Threat Athoran was a mercernary. He met Scarribest at a bar while the inquisitor was undercover. They played a game of cards, and began to talk. They disagreed about nearly everything they spoke about, and began to loathe each other. Scarriest, however, liked his sense of humor, and assumed control. He chatted with the mercenary, who was an expert in assassination. It was decided that Threat would join Joshua's group, providing he was paid. With the conversation nearing its end, the inquisitor won the game of cards. Korsus A techmarine of the Deathwatch, who Scarriest reported as deceased in order to keep him as an engineer. Overall, though, Korsus dislikes Scarriest's easy-going attitude, and prefers the strictness shown by Scarribest (although, like everybody else, he is unaware of the dual identity). Deliliah Thalicos While Joshua was visiting his home planet, he felt a psychic presence in an abandoned home. He walked in to find a woman in chains and gagged, and a man sleeping on a mat. He heard the womans thoughts, and instantly executed the man. After rescuing her, he learned that she had been kidnapped three years ago. She had been an orphan, and had nowhere to go. Realizing that this woman could be trained to use her psyker powers, Joshua convinced her to join him. Enemies The Fox The Fox is a galactic terorrist infamous for destroying hopes and dreams. He lost both of his eyes in an encounter with a space ninja, but uses foul sorcery to see. He is Scarriest's #1 adversary, and their final showdown is inevitable. Quotes By Scarriest "You will need to take into consideration that the Tyranids will not just kill the inhabitants of a world, but essentially kill the world itself. OF COURSE they will, I'm not an idiot! It's hard to tell with you..." "Umm... Sir the Tyranids are rapidly approaching." "Yes, yes, in a moment. I can't believe you think I'm stupid! I never said that... You didn't need to!" - Scarriest and Scarribest interrupted by an assistant mid-discussion By Scarribest "The galaxy is a unforgiving place. Think about it, there are countless scenarios that end with the destruction of humanity. My job is to prevent those scenarios." "Burn, foul xenos! You have no place here, so long as I am living!" "Cease and desist, SCUM!" About Trivia *I found the inspiration for this character from a number of sources, including a rather large amount of horror stories from the 1800s, but also from Lorenzo Drasus and Ezekiel Cornatus. Cal and Supah, you guys are awesome. *The song I listen to most when working on this character is probably "Back in Black" by AC/DC Category:Characters Category:Archive